Eveville Town
by Cherry Dragon
Summary: First attempt of writing a Beyblade one! Flames are welcome but only if they say something that i should fix. Tala's a vampire...in a war against demon and mortals. Now the war's over n he gets a present from his dark lord...(maybe romance later)
1. Prolouge

CD: Don't worry people More Then One Enemy WILL be updated it's just I have writer's block right now. ^^" Bare with me...And the stress of school doesn't help a bit!  
  
A war rages between Vampires and Humans for life times...  
  
Fighting to dominate the other,  
  
Killing thousands by the day...  
  
Vampires taking humans and turning them into immortal,  
  
Humans looking for a way to prevent the vampire bite...  
  
They thought they did...  
  
"We've done it! We've done it!" A man in a white lab coat said to his co-workers.  
  
They cheered at the large human sized tube with a human body inside. The greenish lime water also filled the tube along with air tubes and wires. "Get him out of there We must make sure if he can still able to wake,"  
  
The lime water was drained and the body was held up. Still unconscious, they took off the tubes and wires. "Tala," A man said.  
  
Tala, the young 12-year-old, was limp for a moment when suddenly Tala stood and abruptly pulled his arms away from the hands of the scientists holding him. His icy glaring eyes darted around the room and landed dangerously on the group of scientist around him. "Tala?" Asked one.  
  
"What?" Came his cold voice, like touching ice, his voice came to their ear drums. The perfect voice for commanding an army.  
  
"You're awake I see," Said a man with a black lab coat and purple hair along with an odd pair of purple glasses.  
  
"And?" The youth questioned not taking his icy glare off of the purple man.  
  
"You will begin your training young man," Said another voice. It belonged to an also purple haired man but styled differently and with an also a different type of purple glasses.  
  
"Who are you two?"  
  
"Forgive our rudeness, I am Boris," Said the first purple haired man, "And this is my partner and younger brother, Ginniyeon (Don't know how to spell his name)   
  
"Now," Boris snapped his fingers and guards came into the room and surrounded Tala, "If you will follow me, we will begin your training,"   
  
-----^^-----^-^-^-^*0*^-^-^-^-----^^-----   
  
Tala's P.O.V.  
  
What fools they were, to think they could control me! What a joke. I've escaped the Russian lab and let the demons come and take me. Turning me into one of them. I still kept an eye on the lab for what I now call the Abby. I'm now one of the Dark lord's elite forces.   
  
My Dark lord, or Flame as his name is, has decided to end the lifetime war once and for all. A mass slaughter. I for one, am not for it. I may be a vampire but I don't slaughter humans for no reason. I will on command but not willingly...  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
Tala and three other vampires stood on a roof top building looking over Tokyo. The other vampires were on the streets waiting, lust to kill. They were all dressed in black. Along with other colours, but a big percentage was black. "No use hiding from us we can smell them a mile away," A boy two years older then Tala said. He had light purple hair and grey eyes, "pathetic humans,"   
  
"You use to be one too you know Bryan," The shortest one said as he sniffed the air. He had purple eyes.   
  
"And I never want to be reminded of it," Bryan growled under his breath.  
  
"They're 100 yards away," Tala announced, "Just beyond the city limits. Remember everyone," He said to the other down below, "We must have prisoners for our Dark Lord," His face expression was monotone and with his cold glaring eyes narrowed as he caught the first glimpse of the humans, "They're here," He turned to the streets below, where all the vampires were poised to strike,   
  
"ATTACK!" Bryan roared as he showed his fangs. And the mass slaughter begun...  
  
CD: Hell, I say that was bad...-_-" Review to let me know how I did! Thanx! 


	2. Marking

CD: It was hell trying to write this! And I"ll get the CCS/HP sequal updated don't worry I just need to know someinfo on the other schools besides Hogwarts. Like Drumstrang or whatever. R&R!  
  
The second year of the Vampire Empire. All humans are slaves. Captured. The slaughter killed thousands and left millions for the Vampires...   
  
Lord Flame stood at his throne, "Fellow vampires," He started. All the vampires underground in a dark room, cheering for the annivercity (can't spell ^^") of their victory. The generals seated at his side.   
  
"It is the second annivercity of our victory against the human race." At this the hall erupted in a loud cheer, "I know you are all pleasured by the celebration "He then became serious, "but as we all know, some humans have managed escape our searches for them."   
  
The crowd was silent at this. They hated those who ran from the Empire. That was why they even enslaved the human race. Only picking a small hand full of worthy humans to be turned into one of them. That didn't happen very often. "No do not be upset my faithful vampires, I have a surprise for you all," He motioned to the giant wooden doors.  
  
As the guards opened the door slowly. The vampires made way for whatever their Lord was introducing. The doors opened entirely as guard after guard marched in dragging some humans. The crowd immediately knew who they were. The escaped humans. "They are a gift for all my generals," Lord Flame explained as they were brought up by the throne.   
  
Most of them were young girls and young boys about 12 or 13. They were tired and didn't fight much. 'They're young,' Thought Tala, 'They should be in the workhouses,' They workhouse was where the young humans were kept until they were strong enough to leave into the Empire. The Dark Lord started shoving them to one of the generals one by one. "Tala, my youngest general," Flames summoned.  
  
"Yes, milord?"   
  
"Here is a young one for you," He shoved a young girl to him.   
  
Tala's P.O.V (he's 17 now)  
  
I could tell she was exhausted from fighting the guards and where ever she and the others were brought from. The crowd of my fellow vampires cheered at the 'gifts' that were given. This young girl with brown honey hair down her back and a little past her waist. She also had redish brown eyes. I and the other generals picked up what was ours and went off to our rooms.   
  
I carried her to my room. She was asleep when I got there. I never really had a 'slave' in my procession before. I didn't like it. I placed her gently on my bed. I don't usually did this. Not to everyone. Sure, I had 'some' young humans in my care. But only for a short period of time. Hell, I've never really cared for any human or demon! I must be a loner to the others.   
  
"W-W-Where am I?" I heard a small, shaky voice ask.  
  
I turn towards my young new 'toy'. She sat beside "You're in my room," I answer in a cold voice. I think my voice scared her. Seeing she started trembling and move away from me as I answered.   
  
I grabbed her skinny trembling arm, "What is your name?" I questioned.  
  
"Karlei," I could hear her determination in her voice.  
  
"Beautiful name, Karlei, and don't think of escaping." He sneered, "You're in the capital of all the Empire. There's no way you can escape."  
  
She looked away from me, angered I guessed. We were quiet for a moment when I found she had tears in her eyes. 'What's up with her?' I wondered as I saw a tear fall slowly down her cheek. I climbed on the bed beside her and drew her to me. GODS OF HELL HUGGED HER!!!!!! I! The cold hearted cyborg vampire! I must be getting sick. I'll go see the nurse later. "It's okay, shh..." I could hear myself say softly petting her long hair, laying down on the bed and bringing her with me. What the damned hell am I doing?! Am I insane?!  
  
She whimpered into my chest as she shed more tears. I let her cry. I've seen too many crying humans to cry along with them. I never shed tears anyway. After a period of crying and she quieted, she finally spoke. "Who are you?" Her small and still shaky voice asked.  
  
"Your Master," I whispered into her hair. So young, so innocent. Did I just think that? Gods, I did.   
  
"My Master?" She sat up looking at me with childish eyes, "I'm confused,"   
  
I chuckled inwardly. I don't blame you, "I am Tala, the youngest general of the Dark Lord," I answered. How many times have I said that? All humans were brought here not knowing where the hell they were. Fools. "Now, I'm not like other masters," I started. She looked innocently st me as I went on, "You have a lot of rights when you're with me, really. I don't really care. As long as you stay out of trouble I'm fine with it,"  
  
"Uh...but-"  
  
"No, you don't have to call me Master. Only when the Dark lord is around I guess," I answered.  
  
"Then do I have to ask to speak?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"So I can speak freely right?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Then can I ask you something?"  
  
"Go ahead,"  
  
"Can I have some food?"  
  
I practically sweatdroped at how she said it. "Uh...sure, I'll get someone to get you some," I got up off my bed and headed for the door. "Oh, and you might want to stay here. I haven't made my mark on you yet so others might think it would be a good idea to gain another slave. So stay here," I warned her. I can't believe I'm telling her this, she should learn on her own! Heck, I don't even getting her food!   
  
I came back with a variety of fruits on a plate for her. Humans were to only eat fruits and vegetables at the castle. Lord Flame said it was a good diet for them. I guessed so too, since I did suggest it. The other vampires usually came to me when they asked about human diets since I was one just two years ago.  
  
I opened the door cautiously as to not scaring her. I opened the door entirely and found that she'd fallen asleep. My eyes hastily softened at the slow and calm rising of her chest under my red/orange silk blanket. She looked at peace as I approached her. You look at her, and only her, you think she lives a good life. Innocent to what constant danger surrounds her at every moment of her life. I sat down beside her on my bed. Examining her neck. I would have to mark her soon. "Wake up," I whisper as I nudge her a little. No luck. She just groaned something and turned.   
  
"Wake up, Karlei, you'll get in trouble if you don't," I tried again.   
  
She sat up, "What trouble?" She asked me sleepily. Clearly forgotten who she was talking to. Cute.  
  
"Me,"  
  
"Oh yeah..." She said finally realizing, "...you,"   
  
"Yes, me. Now, here's some food for you," I handed the plate to her.   
  
I could see her eyes gleamed at the food as she ate it slowly. Savouring every bite. I smiled at her childish traits as she made a little mess. "Here," I offered as I gave her napkin.  
  
"Thanks,"   
  
After she was done I decided to tell her about marking. "Karlei, remember when I told you not to leave the room?" I questioned.  
  
"...Yeah..."She answered. Suspicious are we?  
  
"Do you remember what I said?"  
  
"Something about being marked?" She tried to remember.  
  
"That's right. And do you know what being "marked" means?"   
  
"No...."  
  
"Being marked means..." How do I tell her this? I've never told anyone about being marked. "It means that I have to bite you so then you will always belong to me to all the other vampires." Now at this she was scared. Her eyes widened and I could feel a trembling in her hands as I hold them. "Don't worry, it will only hurt the first time and you won't become a vampire. And I have to take blood 'from' you." She was still scared so I added, "You won't die," That didn't help. She still was scared. "If I don't mark you, you could be taken by another vampire."   
  
"Mmm...you promise?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I promise,"  
  
"Okay," She finally said.   
  
I was relieved that I didn't have to force her to. I don't know why but I don't really want to hurt her. I think it's because she amuses me with her childish traits and innocentness. Go figure. "Okay, I'll tell you right before I bite you." I also added to calm her as I laid her down slowly to the bed.   
  
She nodded as she looked up at me with those innocent eyes. "It'll be okay," I whispered into her ear as he moved her long honey hair from her pale skin neck.   
  
I kissed the spot where I would bite her, which is her tender spot, to let her know where the most of the pain would be. She tensed at the touch of me. I got up and stared at her for a moment. "It won't hurt after you get use to it," I assured, "I'm going to begin now," And I dove quickly to her neck where I kissed before.  
  
She whimpered at the pain and tensed up like never before. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried not to scream. I only wish she won't be afraid of me biting her after this. Finally I've marked her as mine and I close the two small openings with a bandage. We sat in silence. She whimpered quietly as I massaged the bite to ease the swelling. "It wasn't that bad was it?" I asked.  
  
She sniffed, "N...no," she squeaked.  
  
"Well, aren't you a big girl?" I joked.  
  
"It won't hurt again will it?"  
  
"No, only the first couple of times I do this, you'll just have to get use to me biting you," I answered.  
  
"Phew, I thought it would hurt like that 'every' time!" She said as she got up holding the bandage.  
  
I smiled at her small joke. "You should get some rest, I hear the first time is always the most tiring."   
  
"Okay," She said sluggishly as she laid back down.   
  
I laid down beside her, putting my silk orange/red silk blanket over the both of us. She cuddled up next to me as I put my arm around her waist. She didn't turn and slap me, as to what I thought she'd do. But she let me. She's in truth belonged to me...   
  
CD: That was a lil crazy...I'll start gettin the other Demolition Boys into the story later too! And maybe along with the Blade Breakers too. 


End file.
